Tyona Lemon One-Shots
by SilverRulz888
Summary: What up everyone? These are lemons that will not end up on my actual story. The actual story is on my other channel and the story is "A Cyclops' Gift Of Nightfury" Feel free to go and read it and I hope you enjoy. Just a warning, I'm new at these.


**Words that are in "" marks that aren't speech are names that Artemis called things when she gave Neona the talk...**

_/ / _Tyson through the mind link

_/ / _Neona through the mind link.

* * *

**Tyona: Mating Season**

* * *

Neona awoke that morning with an odd feeling in her lower regions. It was unpleasant, but, not unwelcome. It was like a pleasurable burning sensation inside her that spurred something in her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, however, she was certain of one thing. It was making her crave Tyson in a way that she didn't dare to think about. Neona was so confused on what to do so she just lay there. Not moving her body in the slightest, except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

When she moved a leg off the side of the bed, she felt a large amount of sticky moisture between her legs and start to run down her thighs. "What is that?! I'm positive I didn't piss myself!.. I need a shower."

Grabbing a towel, she walked slowly and awkwardly to the personal shower inside the cabin. A shower really did help... Or so she thought. As the steaming water ran down her curves, the droplets having a race down her pale and smooth skin. She was calm and relaxed. As she was washing herself with the squidgy sponge in her "no-no area", she accidentally rubbed her index finger over her entrance. "Ah!" She cried in pleasure. She began to rub her finger over it again and again, moaning quietly.

On another accident, the tip of her finger when a inside and Neona bit her lip. It hurt, but, what was the harm in experimenting? She sat down on the floor, legs open, and slowly pushed it in further. Biting her lip to distract herself from the pain, Neona pulled it out a bit before pushing her finger in. As she repeated the motion, pleasure took over from the pain. She was moaning loudly to the air, adding another finger to see what would happen. Neona's eyes closed and it was like lights were flashing behind her eyelids.

Suddenly, she was seeing images of Tyson as the pleasure increased and she went faster. It was like watching a film as images and little films of him looking particularly bangable danced in her mind. The pleasure was becoming to much. She could feel a spring coiling inside her. Tighter and tighter till eventually she couldn't take it any more... "TYSON!" She screamed at the top of lungs, forgetting she was in a shower, in Camp Half-Blood and also forgetting how good of hearing Tyson had... Oops.

After she came down from her high, her eyes widened. "Oh shit!" She could practically just see Tyson running out of the armoury to see if she was okay, thankfully it was on the other side of the Camp.

Neona got up and swiftly washed herself yet again and washed her hair to make it soft and silky. _/Neona?/_

_/ I'm fine./_

_/I heard you scream. Is everything alright?/_

_/Yep! Just had a really bad nightmare, it's-/_

_/So you're not okay! I'll be there soon./ _He cut the link.

_'Dammit all!'_

She turned the water off and grabbed her very fluffy towel, wrapping it tightly around herself. Walking outside and sitting on the swing bench, Neona watched the sun rising over Half-Blood Hill. Colours being swept over the never ending sky, painting it all types of relaxing colours. Neona sighed contently, not sure on how she would react to seeing Tyson after her little pleasure episode.

However, he would make this scene perfect... "Early riser?" A deep voice rumbled slowly. She swiftly turned her head to see a bare footed Tyson sitting on his knees a few feet from her.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me, Tyson..." She blushed.

"Sorry." He drawled, bowing his head.

"It's alright. Come on, sit up. Have a seat!" She patted the large space next to her as she shuffled up.

"Won't break?" He wondered.

"Won't break." She laughed.

Tyson stood and Neona noticed that his trousers seemed to tight around the crotch area. _'Well, that's odd...'_ He plonked himself down next to her. "Hello." He started again.

"Hiya."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I suppose... Why are you only in a towel?"

"I just had a shower and you were coming so - Sun's up!"

He looked up at the Sun, high in the sky. Smiling down on them. Tyson pulled her onto his lap and she shuffled to get comfortable. He leaned down and kissed her temple gently. Neona's eyes widened considerably and her body stiffened. This had happened because she felt that moisture practically fall out of her "no-no zone" (as her mother would put it) at the gesture. "Umm Tyson... I need to go and talk to Storm and Hook Fang." She squirmed, trying to make excuses to leave.

"About what?"

"Girly things!"

"Then it can wait..." He began to move her a bit.

"Why are you being so - Ahh!" She moaned a little too loud. Tyson smiled to himself, happy she enjoy it.

You see, just at that point, Neona felt something very hard and large pushing into her very wet "baby making hole" when Tyson had purposely changed her position. "Tyson... Please tell me that's not what I think it is..."

"Depends on what you think it is."

"I think you're a 17 year old boy..."

"So?"

"So, that means that - Hey! Put me down!" She squealed as Tyson flung her gently over his broad shoulder. "Tyson!"

"Yes?"

"Put me down!"

"No, I'll pass on that."

She was about to argue when she bounced gently on her bed as Tyson had thrown her gently. "There, I put you down."

"Thank you. I -" Tyson straddled her lips, squeezing gently. "What are you doing?"

"I know you didn't have a nightmare when you screamed for me."

"What?!"

"I felt a new emotion with you and I was wondering what you were doing to make you feel that way, so I used our shared link to see what you were up too." By this time, Neona's face couldn't possibly get any red.

"You watched the whole thing? From when?"

"About from when you had just discovered you were wet for me..." I take back what I said about Neona's face.

"Since when did you become a foul mouth?" She accusingly questioned.

"Since I saw my future wife masturbating over me. That's when."

"What now?" He picked her up gently with one arm, re-arranging the pillows with the other and sat with his back against the many pillows. Placing his beloved on his lap so she was straddling his waist. She closed her eyes and scowled a bit as denim-covered erection pushed against her.

"It's your mating season. I have a raging boner. I'm going to take you for myself this fine morning."

"What?!"

"Shh. Calm down." He began to gently pet her hair, "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself to the point you'll be sad I stopped."

"I don't - Don't do that!"

Tyson pulled her towel a bit, just past her breasts. Smiling reassuringly at her, he took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. He felt her hands tangle in his hair as she moaned quietly, "Ahh. Ahh. Tyson, no. Stop it, not now. Ahhhh..." She drawled as he began to whirl his tongue around the pink bud of pleasurable nerves. He began to gently play with the other with his index finger and thumb, rubbing it gently between the fingers. "Mmm. Ty, what if some one hears?" He released her breast with an arousing 'pop'.

"Then they hear. It'll be a great alarm clock. You know why?"

"Nope."

"Because, it's one that says: Ha ha! A Cyclops is getting more action than you with a really hot girl! In your faces." He emphasised his point by flipping his middle fingers up.

"Oh my God! Tyson, watch you language. What if Percy-" He cut her off by rubbing wet vagina.

"You were saying?"

"Ahh. Tyson!" Her grip on his hair tightened and he chuckled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I swear if you stop, I will personally make you blind." She promised, purposely making a reference to a certain Cyclops that Tyson had a duel with a few years back.

"You just referenced the duel between Odysseus and Polyphemus..."

"Problem?"

"... You sexy bitch." He huskily whispered which made Neona's face doing it's perfect impression of a pipless strawberry.

He lay her down and pulled the towel clean off her. Sitting back, he ran his lust-filled eye up and down her exposed body. Enjoying the view greatly. He thought it wouldn't be that different from what he normally sees, however, he was wrong.

There were water droplets making their way down her glowing body, her legs were open, completely letting him see everything. His eye landed on her chest, which he had already seen most off, but, without the thick fabric of "the piece of cloth that doesn't count as clothing" not covering her most vital areas. He was very satisfied. "... Tyson."  
"Yeah."

"Stop stalling and do something before I'm forced to masturbate again..."

"O-Kay!"

He turned his attention to her hairless vagina, "Mine." He pointed out.

"No, mine. It's on my body. I was gifted with it."

"Mine for the taking though."

Tyson laid down on the bed, his legs happily kicking on the end of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Something you'll enjoy..." He began to suck on her entrance, running the tip of his tongue around the outside. Neona began to moan happily. "Mmmmm. Ah! Tyson! More, please." He complied happily and began to play with her a bit more. His tongue began to dart inside her tight hole before darting back out again quickly. After doing this for a while, he began to do it slow, purposeful thrusts, allowing the pink muscle to get a good feel of her inside.

Neona was on Cloud 9. She was moaning and mewling happily, before a noise came out of her throat that made Tyson stop his actions and stare up her with a widened brown eye. The noise had been a throaty gurgling noise. This noise told a Dragon's mate that they were ready for infiltration. He stood up and began to take off his clothes. Everything became like a slow-motion film for Neona. His shirt was pulled painfully slowly off him, slowly revealing that very fine chiselled chest. He undid his belt and pulled off his trousers, adding to the pile of clothes and towel. Neona hormones were racing as she waited for the best to come.

Tyson had paused at his boxers, he looked down at her with a lustful expression that made Neona's cheeks glow. He began to agonizingly slowly pull down his last remaining article of clothing. By the time he had pulled them down to the bottom of hip bones, Neona was burning a hole in the underwear. Her eyes glowed a bit and they were disintegrated. She didn't look to see what was there as she was smiling smugly at Tyson. "I told you not to keep me waiting, whipping boy."

"Whipping boy?"

"Yep. Now be a good whipping boy and get over here."

"You can't make me."

All Neona had to do was gurgle again and Tyson was on the bed faster than you could say any letter of the alphabet as fast as you can. He towered over her and she frowned, "Hurry up before I flip you over and I fuck you instead of you fucking me."

"Calm yourself..."

"No." She frowned. Tyson rolled his eye and handed her a pillow. "What's this for?"

"You'll see... I'll go slow."

As he pushed inside at a snail's pace, Neona bit the corner of the pillow clean off. He went slower and little tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but, she pushed them back. Refusing to cry. After what seemed like hours, Neona felt him stop. "All done!" He said happily. She cracked her eyes open.

"Well, that's a start." She petted the pillow sympathetically, "Soorrryyy."  
"... Neona, it's a pillow. It doesn't have feelings."

"Yes it does! Now move, I'm not going to adjust if you don't move am I?"

"If you're sure."

"Remember: I will blind you."

"I'll try to keep it slow."

"Do or not, there is no try."

"Quoting Yoda whilst we're having sex. You sexy bitch!"

"I know."

He began to move himself in and out of her tight hole. Groaning happily as the muscles of her inner walls squeezed him. The pace began to pick up and they were both moaning loudly, wanting more.

Neona gurgled loudly, encouraging the behaviour. "Tysooon. Faster! Harder!" She moaned, somehow knowing it would drive him up the wall in the best and most pleasurable way possible. The bed was banging against the wall as it moved quickly under Tyson's pace.

As they approached orgasm, the wood of the headboard and front posts were beginning to splinter and Neona was screaming. As they toppled over the edge, they called for each other and woke the whole fucking Camp up.

Coming down from his high, Tyson pulled out and tucked them both under the sheets. Neona placed her hand on his chest, head over his pounding heart. "Well, that was something new."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh good..." Tyson drifted off the sentence and Neona looked up at him.

"Why?" He looked down and smirked evilly at her.

"... Because I'm not done yet."

* * *

Heya!

So, hiiiiii

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~SilverRulz888~_


End file.
